Songs of the Return, Vol 19
|skyrim/value = 6 |skyrim/id = }} Summary Songs Of The Return, Vol 19 is a book about the adventures of the Nordic hero Ysgramor. It is located in various places of . Series This book is part of the Songs of the Return series: *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 19'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 24'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 56'' Locations *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude; on the middle floor, on a bookshelf in one of the bedrooms. *Bits and Pieces, Solitude, on a bookshelf on the first floor. *Black-Briar Meadery, in Riften. *Blue Palace, Solitude, on a bookshelf in a bedroom. *Dragonsreach, in Farengar Secret-Fire's library. **Also in Proventus Avenicci's quarters, in the Dragonsreach Jarl's Quarters, a sublocation of Dragonsreach. *Evette San's House, Solitude, on a bookshelf. *House Gray-Mane, in Whiterun. *Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, Whiterun – Two can be found here. *Moorside Inn in Morthal. *Riverwood Trader, Riverwood – Upstairs, on a dresser with other books next to a bed. Contents When that final battle at the barren pass was completed, the melting snow carried elf-blood back to the sea, the crew of the Kaal Kaaz, the Sadon Reyth, and the most exalted crew of our lord's ship, the Ylgermet, at last parted ways, never to join shields again. They drew apart in that form which is not a loss, but a gain in knowing one's heart can be carried in the chests of others. So great the love that those first of the Five Hundred had for each other, and most especially for the great Ysgramor, harbinger of us all. They pressed eastwards, seeking the sea, when they came upon the barrow of Yngol, the mighty Ysgramor's son who had fallen to the whims of Kyne rather than the treachery of the elves. Our lord had not expected to lay eyes upon it again so soon, and his grief flowed anew at the sight of it, as a reopened wound will bleed as it did when first received. His eyes turned to the south, where a river met the sea, and decreed that there would he and the crew of Ylgermet create a great city, in monument to the glories of mankind, that from his palace he might always look upon the hill of his dear son's resting place and feel that his line would know peace in this new home that was never known in Atmora. The elven captives were set to work, bringing forth stone to build in their conqueror's fashion. As many elves died in the building of the city as had the crew of the Ylgermet slain while on way to its site, and Ysgramor drove the wretches ever more, to build higher, to lay a claim to the river so that non might pass into the interior of this land without first showing due respect to its rightful claimant. Thus was the great bridge constructed, Forever striding the river that no elf might sneak through to avenge his devious cousins. As the bridge was built long, so too was the palace built high, spires reaching the sky to show dominion even over the very winds that had brought forth such grief. In the deep hallows beneath the city, a great tomb was prepared for the day when lord Ysgramor, harbinger to us all, would be called home to glory in Sovngarde. But as we know, he chose instead to be buried on the shore, facing towards Atmora, that though his heart lived and died in this new land, it would forever yearn for the beauties of still-green Atmora, before the freezing took it. Thus was founding of Windhelm, the city of kings though her history is long and her glories did not end with her founder. Appearances * de:Lieder der Rückkehr, Band XIX es:Cantares del regreso: Volumen 19 fr:Chants du Retour, Vol 19 ru:Песни возвращения, т. 19 Category:Books about Merethic Era History